


Submit

by castielsstarr



Series: Ask and Answer [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Blood, Knotting, M/M, Omega Sam, season 4 issues, they kind of make up at the end, who then becomes, yes I messed with abo rules and made them able to change designations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Alpha Dean turning his Alpha brother Sam in Season 4 into an Omega in order to get him to stop listening to Ruby, drinking demon blood and using his psychic powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submit

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the series "Ask and Answer," which is specifically for things that end up in my askbox!
> 
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> SPN Main blog: [castielsstarr](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship Sideblog: [wingedwincest](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)

“Dean, stop!” He tried to wrestle his arms away, but his brother’s hold held fast, his body a hard line holding Sam down. Even with both of them Alphas, Dean was always stronger than him just because he was older.

“No!” The growl was fierce and directly against his ear. Sam made an attempt to buck him off, but Dean’s hips pressing down hard against his ass kept him sufficiently pinned. “Do you even realize what she is doing to you, Sam? That bitch is using you! She’s feeding you gallon after gallon of tainted blood and telling you that you can save people with your mind? She’s manipulating you!”

“She isn’t! And you know why she’s telling me I can use my powers to save people? Because I fucking can!” He writhed and wriggled again, attempting to kick out, maybe strike Dean in a sensitive spot, get his grasp to slacken. No such luck. What he could feel was his brother’s dick hardening against his ass more with each attempt at struggling. “Get off of me!”

Dean dug his elbow down hard into the softer muscle between Sam’s shoulder blades. Sam bit off a cry that started worming it’s way out of his mouth without permission. “She is fucking brain washing you, Sam. You can’t trust her and you never should have to start with. Ruby will sell you out the second she gets what she wants and I don’t know how you can’t see it.” Sam tried to force his way onto his forearms only to be struck down again and pinned.

He would not let his brother best him once again, not this time. He was old enough to know how to take care of himself and he didn’t need his prick of an older brother bossing him around. Unfortunately, Sam’s next attempt was thwarted just as easily as the last and Dean forced his head down into the mattress.

“I am so fucking tired of you fighting me,” Dean ground out between bared teeth. “I’m trying to help you out, but you’re going to keep acting like a little bitch about it. Fine, then. But, Alphas don’t get to be bitches.”

Sam’s growl was quickly cut off into a high, pained whine when Dean sunk his teeth into the back of Sam’s neck. His jaws were clamped down hard and he gnawed slightly, getting his teeth to sink deeper into the open wound. The blood that flooded his mouth tasted different, tasted… foul. It was because of Ruby’s blood and as much as he wanted to release and spit the blood out, keep it from infecting him too, Dean needed to finish this.

With his mouth still latched tight around Sam’s neck, trying not to suckle at the wound, he worked Sam’s pants down to expose his bare ass. His own was easier to manage—Sam stayed down when he lifted slightly to unzip and pull out his rock hard erection. Dean grabbed handfuls of Sam’s cheeks and pulled them apart, making room for his cock to rut in between them. Every few strokes the tip would catch against that puckered muscle and Sam would whine high in his throat.

It wasn’t long before Dean could feel the wetness seeping out of Sam’s hole and coating his dick, slicking the way for when he would push inside. If Dean was a better person, he would have made this easier for his brother by opening him up and preparing him to take his cock, but he didn’t have the patience.

The next time he moved to slide his cock through Sam’s slick, he angled his hips and forced his way inside his brother, pinning him with his teeth on Sam’s neck, a hand on his right shoulder and the other on his left hip. The noises Sam made were caught somewhere between cries and whimpers as his brother fucked into him as much as he could from their position.

Dean knew he had him when Sam made a move to slide his legs wider, only to be stopped by the jeans still caught tight around his thighs. He released the locked hold he had on Sam’s neck and licked to soothe the bleeding bite. His brother was full-on panting and whining when Dean moved both of his hands to grab onto Sam’s.

“I’m—fuck, Sammy—I’m going to knot you.” He thrust harder and quicker, his knot just starting to inflate.

It wasn’t a whine or a cry, just a whisper when Sam said, “Alpha, please.”

He thought he had more time before he would pop a full knot, but less than three thrusts later, he was caught inside his brother’s rim, spilling deep in his ass. The newly-made Omega’s ass pulsed around him, pulling more than one more orgasm from him before Dean dropped his weight and stopped grinding so incessantly against Sam.

“Roll onto your left side, Sam,” Dean spoke softly. They both shifted, locked together by Dean’s knot. One of his hands stayed curled against his own chest, while the other rested lightly on Sam’s shoulder. Initially he flinched away from the feeling of his brother’s hand, but then settled back into the familiar warmth of it.

“Look, I—Sammy, I’m sorry. I had no right to do this to you. I was angry an—”

“Dean, stop.” His voice was quiet, but soft. Softer than it had been in a really long time. “It’s ok.”

“It really isn’t.”

“Ok, you’re right, it isn’t. But I will forgive you for it—eventually. I know you were scared and trying to protect me.”

Dean sighed heavily and ran his hand over the top of Sam’s bicep lightly. “I’ll take eventually.” The silence between them grew, but the tension didn’t increase. “Is there anything I can do for you right now?”

Sam didn’t bother using his words; he just reached over to grab his brother’s hand, pulling it tight across his chest. Dean willingly held onto Sam until his knot subsided and then for a while longer while Sam slept.


End file.
